Dancing Away With My Heart
by StarrGazer16
Summary: Luna Romero is a 19yr old girl living in Chicago, pursuing her dream of dancing. Klaus is a distraught brother in need of a special human's help to cure his incurable sister. In order to heal her, he needs Luna's blood. But he falls for Luna accidently. Will he go through with taking her blood? Will Luna reciprocate his feelings in time to save both of them? AU. KlausXOC (N-L-C)
1. Episode 1

**A/N**: Okay, sorry if the summary sucks. And I've never done anything involving Vampires…again sorry if this sucks. I've never watch the show, so this is my twist involving just the characters and a few OCs here and there. Please be honest with what you think if you review, it will help me shape the story into something readable!

**Episode 1: Step Up**

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

_Luna. Not exactly a natural name._ That's what's going through her head as she stretches. She's always thinking of non-serious things when doing serious things. "Okay," The dance instructor commanded the group's attention. "So, this year's final dance showcase will be a _cover_, if you will, of the final showcase in Step Up. That means we need a female and a male star for the dance. Volunteers?"

Step Up? Last year it was Grease. The year before that, it was a rendition of a Romeo and Juliet ballet piece. Luna has never wanted the spotlight so her hand remains on her leg as she stretched. "Ah! We have a lead male! Girls?" The Instructor looks over the group with expectant eyes. The instructor walks the line of female dancers stretching their legs on the ballet bar.

The instructor stops right behind Luna. She looks at Luna's reflection with pleading eyes. "How about you, Luna?" it was a silent begging. She would never admit it, but she needed Luna's talent to save her job. She was desperate. Luna straightened her back and looked into the eyes of her instructor through the mirror. "I guess" she decided.

"Wonderful!" the instructor hops on her ballet slippers back to her beginning spot in the center of the large, high-ceiling room. One of the DJ's finished setting up the speakers and stereo. The instructor clapped her hands to signal the music. The Final Showcase music starts playing. Luna remembered watching Step Up over and over, learning the final showcase (Among other dances).

She sighed and went to the beginning stance, along with her other dance-mates. "Do you remember the sequence from last year's extra-curricular studies?" the instructor asked. Luna nods and looks at herself in the mirror. Her straight blonde hair was free flowing to just past her shoulders. Her black dance outfit hugged her curves until her waist, where then it flowed to a foot above the knees.

She and her other female dancers started the beginning twirls and contemporary moves. She watched her moves in the mirrors along the wall, mentally correcting herself and reprimanding mistakes. Her male counterpart took up his role, starting the hi-hop moves with his male back-up dancers.

Then they moved into the center, both sides, male and female, dancing the same pattern. Several mistakes were made and several times they started over. It went on like that throughout the day until class was over. Luna headed to the locker room and changed out of her dance outfit. She pulled on tight-fitting jeans, black boots, a black tank top, and a grey zip-up hoodie.

She grabbed her back pack and shut her locker door. The slamming sound triggered a head ache. She winced and clutched her head. She leaned against the lockers and groaned. She'd had the headaches for almost a year now, with no idea why and no way to make the pain go away. When the throbbing in her head stopped, she left the dance studio.

~Klaus's POV/Narrative~

Klaus flipped yet another page of the ancient spell book, looking for something that could heal his sister. This poison was unlike any other he'd ever seen. Nothing made sense. The symptoms, the spells, the poison—nothing. He flipped another page then stopped suddenly. In bold black letters, at the top of the page, read, '_Incurable, Cured_.'

It went on further, reading, "_If one has fallen ill under undesirable circumstances, only one thing is known to cure all incurable poisons, toxins, and powders. The Tri-Star mark. Black as pitch, as real and as permanent as a tattoo, this mark only has one barer. Her name is of the moon, her hair is of gold, and she is human. One drop of her blood will cure the incurable_."

He felt a ping of triumph. But then he realized he'd have to find this girl whose name was of the moon. One girl in millions. He sighed ruefully and closed the spell book. "What is it? Did you find something?" Jess asked, walking in the room. She frowned but her eyes were full of suspicion. He nodded and she sat across from him. "What did you find?" she asked.

"I need to find a girl whose name is of the moon, whose hair is of gold, and who is human. Oh, and she has to have a Tri-Star mark" Klaus said.

"Well, that's easy," Jess said. "I can find her in less than an hour. But finding her isn't the problem; it's getting her to come back with you." Jess stood and left the small room, leaving Klaus to wait until she'd found the girl. It was just less than an hour, as Jess had said, when she came back. "Chicago. She's in Chicago, but you'll have to find out her name on your own" she said.

Klaus stood and nodded. "She's at the Chicago Dance Academy. It's in the west part of the city" Jess further explained, while Klaus started out of the room. Jess followed him, ranting details. He stopped at the door and silenced her with a look. "Right, I've said too much…see you when you get back" Jess said. She turned and scurried off into another room. Klaus then left the caves alone.

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Luna walked up to the back door of the Dance studio. It was the night before the final showcase of the year. The door was propped open by a stone. She pulled it open and shut it behind her, careful not to make noise. She hurried into the theatre room and down the aisles to the stage. She set up her stereo and took of her jacket, revealing her black dance outfit.

She laid her jacket by the stereo at the edge of the stage and walked up the stairs. This was how she spent most of her nights. Dancing at all hours to perfect her craft. She turned on the Step Up final showcase music and began the routine.

Klaus arrived in Chicago late that night. He made his way to the Dance Academy and tried the door. Locked. He went around the backside of the building and came upon a propped open door. He smiled and entered the building. He heard music coming from deep inside. Dancing…in the middle of the night?

He followed the sound to a door marked _Theater_. He slipped inside just when the music dropped into a sultry piano piece. A girl was on the stage, dancing as if she had counterparts and an audience. She didn't notice the movement so Klaus slipped into a chair four rows from the stage. The girl was petite, blonde, and beautiful. She wore a black leotard with a free flowing skirt attached to the waist.

The girl finished her routine. The music stopped momentarily. She moved into place as the music began again. "This girl's crazy" Klaus whispered to himself. He watched her perform the routine several times before the sun even thought of rising.

Once it did, though, the girl began grabbing her things to leave. Klaus had nodded off once or twice and barely saw the girl moving in time to duck out of the room unnoticed.

Luna hurried into the dance studio just before her instructor had. "Good morning, Luna. Always first to show" the instructor said. Luna discreetly wiped the sweat from her forehead and moved to the ballet bar to stretch. Once the rest of the group had arrived, they began final preparation. They had nine hours to rehearse and then it was show time.

After the final rehearsal, the girls all lined up at the mirrors in the locker room, wearing their outfits. They applied make-up, made sure their outfits felt right, made last minute changes. Then the instructor came in, clapping her hands twice. "Okay, girls! Time to move into place on stage!" she beamed. Luna took a deep breath and followed the girls onto the stage, behind the red curtain.

The music began and the curtain pulled away, revealing a full Theater. Dancers started moving. Luna began her starting routine and so did her male counterpart. The back-up dancers did their routines along in time…everything fell into a perfect rhythm. Then they moved into one group and moved perfectly in sync with each other for the group hip-hop moves.

Then the piano section came, and Luna and her counterpart moved into center stage. They performed their romantic scene perfectly. Klaus sat in the fourth row again, watching the full performance, searching faces for the girl he needed. Then the girls lined the back wall, their backs turned to the audience, and the boys moved in front during a hip-hop routine.

Then they all moved back together, the girls incorporated into the routine again. Luna and her counterpart were in front, back-up dancers lined up behind them. They moved in time with the music, leading up to the end climax. It ended with the back-up dancers splayed across the stage and Luna's body pressed against her mal counterpart's.

The crowd cheered, and gave the dancers a standing ovation. The dancers lined the stage and took a final bow before exiting to the right and left.

Klaus left the Theater and went around the building to the front door. He stood there, waiting for the blonde girl that led the dancers on the stage. The girl whom had no name he knew. The girl whose hair was blonde and was human.

Luna finished changing and then left the locker room. She'd received several Academy scholarship offers that night. But all she could think about were the mistakes she made, no matter the size. She left the building behind the group of dancers, out the front door of the Academy.

Suddenly something gripped her arm and pulled around the side of the building, pinned her against the wall, and eyes bore into her's. "Who are you?" Luna gasped. "What do you want with me?"

"What's your name?" Klaus asked. She looked at him with confusion. "My name?" she asked.

"Yes, your name. That is what I said, wasn't it?" he said.

"Luna Romero" she said. Luna…The name of the moon.

**A/N**: Please, Please, Please Review! 


	2. Episode 2

**A/N**: Thank you to the three that reviewed: BarnCat23, totalRandum, and mala333. You guys deserve special thanks for taking the time to review! And also thank you to those who just read.

**Episode 2: Tri-Star**

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Luna's eyes flew open and she inhaled sharply. She quickly jolted upright and found herself in her bed, in her bedroom, and in a tank top and underwear. She didn't remember changing…in fact, she didn't remember going home. All she remembered was leaving the dance studio. Everything after that is fuzzy.

"Your roommate is really nice," a sudden, male voice startled her. She quickly looked for who spoke. A blonde man was perched on her window ceil to the left of her bed. "Don't worry; I wasn't the one that changed you. Your roommate did."

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?" she asked, more annoyed than concerned. There was always a possibility that they had hooked up last night. But it wasn't like her to do so. "You wouldn't happen to have a tattoo, would you? Or an abnormal birthmark?" he asked, ignoring her question. She rolled her eyes.

She stood and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pants and quickly put them on. "Here, I'll make you a deal," she said, turning to face him. "You tell me who you are and I'll tell if I have a tattoo." He turns, swinging his legs off the window ceil. "My name is Klaus" he said.

"And _I_ don't have a tattoo. Disappointment abounds," she said. "Now get out of my room." He stood and began walking toward her. She backed up until her back hit the dresser. He got closer. She grabbed the vase from atop the dresser and smashed it into the right side of his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. She gasped. "Oh crap," she said. "Crap, crap, crapitty, crap crap."

"What the hell was that?" Luna's roommate—Calera—called.

"Nothing! I just knocked over a vase…" Luna said, glancing down at an unconscious Klaus.

"Well, clean it up! Our run's in five minutes!" Luna gasped again. She'd forgotten that every other morning they go running. She put on her jacket and running shoes, leaving Klaus on the floor, and hurried out of her room. She made sure to shut the door completely behind her.

She met Calera by the door. Calera had short, spiky brown hair and multiple tattoos. She was just barely taller than Luna and always wore things that showed much more cleavage than anyone needed to see. "Ready to go?" she asked Luna. Luna nodded and followed Calera out of the apartment.

They trotted down the steps and started running up the sidewalk. They went a mile in silence. Then Calera finally burst. "So who was that guy that brought you in last night?" she asked. Luna hesitated before answering. "Some crazy fan boy who felt the need to take me home" she lied.

"You have fan boys? I gotta go to your dance showcases more often" Calera said. Luna laughed and they kept running. Luna occasionally checked over her shoulder, but saw nothing.

~Klaus's POV/Narrative~

Klaus's eyes fluttered open and instantly his head hurt. "What did I get myself into?" he asked himself, as he stood. He groaned and looked around the apartment. Of course. She was gone. And so was her roommate. He shook his head and left their apartment.

He randomly picked a direction and started walking. After an hour of walking, he came to a small park. Across the park were Luna and her roommate, stopped at a water fountain. He noticed Luna walk across the park to a large tree. He crossed the street and made his way to the park.

Her roommate was still drinking so she didn't notice. He stood behind Luna and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. "What are you, stalking me now?" she asked, glancing toward her roommate. She looked much different than last night at the dance academy.

Then, she had pounds of make-up on, her hair was fluffed and curled, and she wore a revealing outfit. Now, though, she had no make-up, her hair looked stale, and she wore pants and a loose zipped-up jacket. He almost liked this version better. "Do you know what a Tri-Star is?" he asked.

"A Tri-Star? Yeah, I know what it is" she said.

"Do have a birth mark shaped like a Tri-Star?" he asked. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Why do you care?" she asked.

"If I told you a life depended on the information, would you tell me?" he asked.

"Probably not" she said.

"Do you or do you not? And, by the way, this is me asking you nicely" he said.

"Is there a problem here?" Luna's roommate asked, stepping beside Luna.

"No," Luna said. "He was just leaving." She and her roommate then turned and walked back to the sidewalk. They started their run again, running up the street and around a corner, out of his sight. He sighed frustratedly.

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Luna and Calera came back to the apartment after night fall. Luna went straight to her room and changed out of her sweaty clothes. She went into the bathroom in just her bra and underwear. She looked herself over in the mirror and then settled her eyes on the mark just above her left hip bone: three black stars, two little one big, in a three point position.

It wasn't a tattoo and it wasn't a birthmark either. But she'd had it for as long as she could remember. She sighed and walked back into her bedroom. She gasped and jumped back when she saw Klaus standing by her door. "How long are you going to try and avoid me?" he asked. He glanced downward, down her body, and saw the Tri-Star mark. He smirked. "Looks like you're the one I needed after all."

"You needed me? For what?" she asked. He thought it funny she didn't feel the need to cover up, seeing as she was only in a bra and underwear. He found himself having an extreme need to take them off. "You're blood" he said, simply.

"Right…and how do you plan to get it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, seeing as I'm a Vampire-"

"A Vampire? What are you, twelve?" she asked. He bore his fangs and she startled. "Okay…that's not weird…"

"Now the real question is will you give me your blood willingly, or will I have to take it by force?" he said.

"Tell me why you need it so badly and then maybe I'll think about it" she said. She went to her dresser and pulled out a shirt. She pulled it on and then search for some pants. "You think you deserve a reason? What makes you think I won't just take your blood and leave you dying on the floor?" he asked. She finally found something to wear and pulled on a pair of black shorts.

"If you really are a Vampire," she said, sitting on her window ceil. "Why don't you? What's holding you back?" he paused. What _was_ holding him back? She then chuckled. Her chuckle then turned into a burst of laughter. "Will you just sit down and tell me what you need it for? I'm not gonna give my blood to just anyone" she said, with a flirty smile.

He gave in and sat on the section of window ceil in front of her. "So your name is Klaus…do you have a last name?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chin.

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, but what's yours?" she asked.

"Mikaelson" he said.

"And what or who do you need my blood for? A girlfriend?" she asked.

"My sister" he said.

"Ah," she said, nodding. "So your sister is dying and you need my blood to save her…ironic."

"How is it ironic?" he asked.

"I've always wanted someone to need me…now someone finally does and I'm going to die because of what they need me for" she said, with a shy laugh. She looked right, out the window, at the bright city lights. Klaus noticed how her eyes shimmered in the light. How her hair complimented her skin tone perfectly. How everything about her seemed flawless.

He questioned whether he'd be able to do it; to kill her. The answer at the moment…was no. she noticed him staring and raised an eyebrow. "What? Am I the ugliest human you've ever seen or something?" she asked.

"Or something" he said.

"So, when are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"Probably tomorrow," he faked a yawn. "I'm too tired to do it now." she laughed at how fake the yawn was. "Okay, then I hope you're so tired you can sleep on the floor" she said. She stood from the window and climbed into her bed. Was she nervous having a Vampire around? Yes. Did she wish he was closer? Hell yes.


	3. Episode 3

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! It means a lot.

**Episode 3: Travel Time**

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Luna woke and bolted upright. Some part of her was thinking Klaus would just kill her in her sleep. But obviously he didn't, seeing as she was awake. That surprised her. She pushed her blankets off and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. With her feet planted on the floor, she had about two inches of space before running into Klaus, still sleeping on her floor.

She sighed and stood. She lightly nudged him with her foot. "Klaus," she said. She nudged him again. "Get up." He bolted up right and she made a high-pitched shrieking sound as she fell backward onto her bed. She started laughing. "What is so funny?" Klaus asked. She shook her head, still laughing, and walked into the bathroom.

He didn't understand why she felt the need to laugh at everything. Her attitude had changed suddenly last night from uptight to too loose, and it hasn't changed. She was beautiful when she laughed, he thought. He snapped out of his thoughts and stood. He was there for a purpose.

He was to bring Luna back to the Caves and use her blood to cure his sister. He heard the shower turn on and glanced at the bathroom door. It was half-way open. In the half of the mirror he could see, it reflected the shower. The shower curtain wasn't much for privacy but it covered the important parts.

He sighed and forced himself to look away. What was he doing, having feelings for a human? A human he would have to kill, none of the less. The shower turned off and Luna wrapped a towel around her body before exiting. She walked out of the bathroom, grabbed an outfit from the dresser and hurried back into the bathroom.

Klaus averted his eyes when she passed and was glad she'd shut the door behind her. Though, it wouldn't be so bad if she left it open. There he went again, thinking dirty thoughts about her. What was wrong with him? Luna finally came back out of the bathroom wearing dark jeans, black boots, and a red sweater.

Her hair was blow dried but it was still straight and stale looking. "Okay," she said. "Let's get this over with."

"Get what over with?" Klaus asked, his head filled with thoughts of undressing her more than killing her.

"Killing me" she said, as if he should have known. Now she was back to being uptight. He didn't know which version of her he liked more: the uptight, strong-willed version or the shy, laughing, smiling version. It was confusing be turned on by the uptight one and then turned inside out by the shy one.

"Right. Well, first, before I can kill you, I have to take you somewhere" He said.

"And where would that be?" Luna asked, crossing her arms.

"A place a few miles from the Louisiana border. In Texas" Klaus said.

"You're going to drag me to Texas just to kill me? Alright…now that's dedication," Luna said, pulling on a jacket. "Do you prefer traveling by bus or by train? I guess I could barrow Calera's car, as long as someone brought it back to her."

Luna turned and left the room leaving a surprised Klaus. A minute later she came back in, half-way leaning in the doorway. "I got Calera's car. Let's go" she said. She motioned for Klaus to follow as she left the room, and he did. She led the way out of the apartment and to a beat up black car parked on the road. Luna pulled open the driver's door and the hinges whined loudly.

Klaus got in the passenger seat while Luna figured out which key on the key ring was for the car. Once she found the right key, she started the car. She stepped on the gas and drove into traffic. Once they got on the highway, Luna set the cruise control and started flipping through radio stations.

"It's about a fifteen hour drive," Luna said. "So when we get there you'll have all my favorite songs stuck in your head." She laughed at her own joke. Klaus assumed she was back to the shy version. They drove a few hours in companionable silence. He found her hard to stand when she was quiet.

He wished she would talk more, but she stayed silent. Luna used the driving as an excuse to focus on something other than the highly attractive Vampire sitting in the seat next to her. Was he attractive? Yes. But he was a Vampire and she was human. And, the cherry on top, he needed to kill her to save his Vampire sister.

Luna could never get a break when it came to her love life. She always fell for the emotionally unavailable. Either that, or the more-than-human, in this case. She wondered why on earth she even agreed to this. Wait…she offered. She sighed at the bleakness of silence. "So," she said. "What do Vampires do with their free time?"

She momentarily glanced at him and it was enough to remind herself to keep looking forward. Why did he have to be a Vampire? "Nothing special. Drain a few humans of their blood. This and that" he replied. He knew it would get a reaction. Or so he thought. Luna just nodded. "Sounds about right" she said.

"What do you humans do with your spare time? Surely something more exciting" Klaus said, giving an effort to small talk. Anything but silence. "It changes depending on who you are and what you like. I love dancing, so I spend my time doing that. But, say, if you loved cars, you'd be in the garage disassembling and reassembling your car" Luna said.

"Sounds boring" he said. She let herself chuckle. "Yeah, it does" she said. A pop song that Luna found annoying came on the radio. She groaned and changed stations. "Why do people listen to that crap?" she said, quietly.

"You're awfully willing to let someone kill you" Klaus commented.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked, smiling.

"It's whatever you want it to be" he said.

They kept driving on through the day. Once night fell, Luna stopped at the first motel. She pulled into the parking lot and parked by the front door. She turned off the car and sighed. "I'll get a room" she said, before exiting the car. Klaus watched her walk inside alone, the door flipping closed behind her.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He thought himself crazy. He got out of the car and leaned on the hood as he waited. He wondered why she would offer to go with him, be willing to go on a trip she wouldn't come back from. She was an ever challenging puzzle.

A minute later Luna came back out of the office. She held up a key. "Got a room" she said, walking past him, down the line of red doors. He followed. She stopped at the door with B23 written on it in gold. She unlocked the door and walked inside the dark room. Her hand groped the wall for the light switch.

Klaus reached behind her and flipped the switch up. When the dull light came on Luna found they were extremely close. Close enough to feel his breath on her face. She stared into his eyes and it took every ounce of self-control she still possessed to turn away. She walked further into the room and took off her jacket.

It was a small room with a bathroom to the left and a bed on the far right. One bed. Two people. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed" Luna said, walking into the bathroom. Klaus shut the door behind him as he entered the room. He wished Luna had stayed that close for longer.

Maybe she had, he would've had the courage to do something about his feelings for her. He noticed the one-bed problem and grinned. Luna came back out of the bathroom in her bra and underwear. "Do you care which side I sleep on?" she asked. He was speechless. All he could do was stare.

He felt like an idiot and wondered how he must've looked to her. He shook his head, still staring, and she went to the far side of the bed. She pulled back the covers and crawled inside. She laid down facing the wall opposite him and tried to stay that way.

She felt a weight on the other side and knew he'd gotten in to bed. The lights went off, and all that was left was the light coming in the window. And that wasn't much, seeing as it was from a street light. She sighed and readjusted. She felt a pull inside her, needing to turn over and look at him. She turned and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Klaus too was on his back, staring at the ceiling, one arm perched under his head and the other laying across his abdomen. He wondered what version of her he'd see if he tried to talk to her. He turned over, toward her. She turned over, toward him. "Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No" she said, shaking her head.

"And why is that? Too close to a Vampire for comfort?" he asked. She flushed a bit and chuckled. The shy one, he thought. She turned back over, toward the wall, laughing. He turned onto his back and smiled.


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4: Werewolves and Witches**

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Luna sighed as they finally made it through the Texas border. "Now just another three and a half hours" she mumbled. She kept driving on highway 69. She had changed into a tank top Calera left in the back of the car at the motel, but besides that she was dressed the same. She left the window rolled down while she drove and kept music playing on the radio.

It seemed like all the stations were playing the same country song so she ended up shutting it off. Another two hours to go and they'd be in Woodville. After twenty minutes of sitting still in the silence, Luna finally turned the radio back on. "F*ckin Perfect" by P!nk was playing so she turned it up. Occasionally she'd glance at Klaus.

He was still in the same position as when they started driving, staring out the window in silence. She wondered if she'd done something to offend him. He was obviously okay with her walking around in her underwear…what could be more offending than that? She sighed and started taping on the steering wheel. The scenery all looked the same. It was boring.

Then they came to a rocky area with tall rock arches and even a few trees here and there. The section lasted thirty minutes. Then they drove into a town, a wooden sign saying, "Welcome to Woodville!". The town was quaint. It had brick or wood building, hanging flower baskets lined the street lights of Main Street, and people walked about the town smiling.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"Find somewhere to park" Klaus replied. She nodded and parked behind the grocery store. She turned off the car and turned to Klaus. "What's step two of my demise?" she asked. He chuckled and glanced out the window behind her. His face suddenly became dead serious. Luna twisted around to see what he was staring at.

Three women, all tan skin and dark hair, were walking along the other side of the street. They all had the same clothes—dark leather pants, dark cleavage-showing shirts, and wolf necklaces. Luna groaned. "Don't tell me Werewolves are real, too" she said.

"They're real. And they'll kill you if they see you" Klaus said. He got out his side and pulled her through the car then out his door. He shut the door behind her and pushed her behind the side of the grocery store.

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Klaus peered around the side of the building. The three women were easy to identify. There was Vanessa, Victoria, and Hayley. Victoria looked their direction and caught sight of him. He sighed ruefully and turned back around. "When I say run, you run. Go it?" he asked Luna.

"Got it" she said. He turned to look around the side of the building but s topped when he saw Vanessa standing beside him. "Run!" he said. Luna took off toward the rocky forest area. She sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't think anything like this would happen. First, she met a Vampire. Then she was taken to Texas where she gets chased by Werewolves.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw one of them running closely behind her. She turned forward just in time to run into one of them. She fell back and slammed into the dirt, a hand holding her down by squeezing her neck. "You must be the girl with the Tri-Star mark. My name is Vanessa" the woman said, looking into Luna's blue eyes with brown ones.

Luna found it hard to breathe. She groped the ground with her hand and felt something cold beside her. She grabbed the rock at her side and slammed it into the woman's head. She rolled off just long enough for Luna to crawl up to her feet. Another woman grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

The rough dirt scrapped at Luna's bare arms as she skidded a few feet. Luna climbed to her feet again and turned to see all three standing a few feet behind her. "What?" she asked. "Dogs like to play with their catch first, too?" the one that called herself Vanessa laughed. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" she asked. The two woman at her sides started walking forward, on either side of Luna.

Luna started walking backwards. "What?" one of the two asked.

"Scared?" the other asked.

"Of Werewolves? Or your pathetic scare tactics?" Luna asked.

"If they're so pathetic," one said, grabbing Luna's arm. "Then why are you shaking?" she thrusted Luna forward. She was airborne a minute before skidding across the dirt. Luna turned onto her back and propped herself up on an elbow. Scratches covered most of her exposed skin and they stung.

"Too bad that pathetic Vampire isn't here to save you" Vanessa said, stepping in front of Luna.

"What did you do to Klaus?" Luna asked.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't interrupt us" she said. Luna glanced over Vanessa's shoulder and noticed Klaus creeping up behind her on a rock that towered her. He made a be quiet motion. She looked back at Vanessa. "You're not as smart as you think you are" she said. Klaus then jumped Vanessa and landed in front of her, between her and Luna. "What do you expect to get out of this, Klaus?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa, step away or I will kill you." a female voice came from behind the group of Werewolves. Vanessa turned around and saw Jess standing with a blonde girl. They both had black leather pants and shirts with matching boots. They had tattoos on their shoulders of five pointed stars.

Hayley and Victoria move to the left, away from the witches. Vanessa huffed and followed the other woman. "This isn't over. We will have the girl's blood" Vanessa said, as she disappeared into the trees. Klaus hurriedly pulled Luna to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Luna nodded and found she had a headache. She looked at the two girls in black leather. "Who are they?" she asked.

"I'm Jess" the brunette one introduced herself. She stepped forward and held out her hand for Luna to shake. Luna hesitantly shook her hand. "I'm Luna" she said.

"This is my sister, Rachel" Jess said, gesturing to the blonde behind her.

"Are you Vampires too?" Luna asked. Jess burst into laughter. Luna looked at Klaus. "Why is she laughing?" she asked.

"They're Witches" Klaus said. Luna looked back at Jess and Rachel with a dumbfounded expression. "Come on," Jess said, starting the other way. "We'll need to get her to the caves before sundown unless you want the Wolves to come after her again." Luna followed Jess. She liked her, especially for saving her life. Luna walked beside Jess as they walked through trees.

They then came to rocky terrain. There were mountainous piles of rocks. It was like a canyon. Al they walked on was rocks. Luna followed closely behind Jess, Rachel behind Luna, and Klaus behind Rachel. "Why would the Werewolves come after me?" Luna asked Jess.

"Because they can smell your blood. The Tri-Star gives your blood a unique smell that the Wolves can smell for miles. They can sense you for even longer" Jess explained. Luna shook her head. How was any of this real? "So how'd Klaus convince you to come?" Rachel asked. Luna sighed. "I sort of volunteered."

They went sideways on a cliff. The ledge was about a foot wide. Luna stopped at the edge while Jess and Rachel walked normally across like it was no big deal. "What's wrong? Fear of falling?" Klaus asked, stepping up beside her.

"Something like that" Luna said, looking down into the drop that was easily twenty feet. Suddenly Klaus picked her up; one arm hooked under her knees, the other around her back. He started across the ledge and she clung to him. "How do you people do this?" Luna asked, looking over his shoulder at the ledge.

"We live here," he said. "What do you expect." He set her back on her feet once they'd come to the other side. They kept walking through the canyonous rock hills into they came to the mouth of a cave. Jess and Rachel ducked inside first. Luna reluctantly followed in behind them and Klaus followed her in.

Inside, the cave opened to a larger dome where several hallways opened and split in different directions. "Wow" Luna said, breathlessly. Jess chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty cool," she said. "We should get you cleaned up. We can't use your blood when you're hurt."

~Klaus's POV/Narrative~

Klaus watched Jess lead Luna down the hall on the far right then split into a hallway to the left. He walked the hallway until it opened into a library. His brother, Elijah, and a few other Vampires stood in the center. They stopped speaking as Klaus entered. "Did you bring her?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah. One problem: she's been cut up pretty badly," Klaus said. His brother scowled at him. "I didn't touch her. Vanessa and her posy attacked us in the parking lot."

"How long will we have to wait?" one of the Vampires asked.

"Until she's healed, otherwise her blood will be poison. Useless," Elijah said. Elijah looked at Klaus. "Will you will be able to kill her come the time?" Klaus paused. He nodded grimly and left the room.


	5. Episode 5

**A/N**: The moment you've all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter :)

**Episode 5: My Reflection**

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Jess pressed a wet cloth to Luna's scratched and bruised neck. Luna flinched and made a hissing sound. "Sorry" Jess said, repositioning the cloth. Jess cleaned the scratches on her arms. "So, are you and Klaus BFF's yet?" Jess asked, jokingly. Luna, despite the pain, laughed. "Not exactly" she replied.

"It's a shame you have to die. You're a nice girl. You could've fit in here, maybe even became one of us Witches" Jess said. Luna stayed silent. She had almost forgotten about the whole dying thing. Maybe a part of her _wanted_ to die. She didn't know. All she knew was she wanted to see Klaus. If anything, to just _see_ him. Just then Klaus stepped into the doorway. "Look who decided to show up" Jess said, wrapping a bandage around Luna's right arm.

"Will she live?" Klaus asked.

"Long enough" Jess said. Luna started laughing and dropped her head into her free hand. "What's so funny?" Jess asked, glancing between Klaus and Luna.

"She likes to laugh for no reason" Klaus shrugged. Jess nodded with a knowing look. "I'll be back in a bit. I've gotta…get more bandages" Jess said. She slipped out the room and headed down the hallway. Luna sat up straight with a light smile on her face. "I like Jess" Luna said.

"Do you?" Klaus said, walking to stand in front of Luna. Luna sat on a table with bandages and medical supplies splayed out around her. Her neck looked horrible, purple and black with red marks where Vanessa's fingers were. Klaus stepped forward, between her knees, and kissed her bruised neck. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. A silent message passed between them: _We shouldn't_.

Luna brushed her hand across his cheek and ran her thumb across his cheek bone. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Luna lifted his head so he'd look at her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. First feather light, as if a question to continue. Then he kissed her back forcefully. The kiss heated quickly and a Luna pulled back. They both breathed heavily.

He rested his forehead on her's a minute before turning and leaving without a word. Luna wondered why she'd pulled away. Maybe the toxin she felt was too much. Luna's eyes started to tear but she sniffled them away.

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Throughout the day, Jess switched between showing Luna around the Caves and changing Luna's bandages.

Klaus was always on the opposite side of the Caves than Luna was. She felt hurt by it at first, before she remembered he'd have to kill her. That night, Luna was given a room. It was small. It only had a few feet of space left around a mattress with blankets on the floor. In that space was a fireplace.

Luna decided to eat alone in her bedroom. She thought about the kiss and how she still felt the tingling sensation on her lips. After she ate, she laid back on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. A fire roared in the fireplace. "Mind if I come in?" she heard a familiar voice and quickly sat up. Standing in the doorway was Klaus. "Sure" Luna said. She laid back down on the mattress.

Klaus sat on the floor next to the mattress. They sat in silence for a while. Luna pulled a small four-by-four mirror out of her pocket. She looked at herself and sighed. "Why do you carry a mirror with you?" Klaus asked.

"So I can fix my make-up or scowl at my reflection" Luna said. Klaus took it from her and she sat up. She turned toward him and his pushed the glass out of the mirror so it was just a frame. He held up the frame in between them. "Now you're _my _reflection" he said. She lightly smiled and took the frame back.

She sat there a minute, staring at the frame. "You're going to have to kill me" she said, after a while.

"I know" Klaus said. She looked at him and saw the despair on his face. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "We shouldn't get attached" he whispered. She silenced him by kissing him further. He gave in and kissed her back, pulling her off the mattress to sit on his lap. She ran her fingers through his short hair and felt a tug of something in her stomach.

She felt terrible. But she also was glad she finally gave into her temptation. It was going to happen sooner or later. Why not sooner? He kissed across her jaw and down her neck. Slow, passionate kisses that elicited a moan from her. She gripped his shoulders and he came back up to kiss her lips. He seemed so vulnerable, so human.

After a minute of kissing, Klaus pulled away. "We should probably get some sleep" he said.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Always" he said.

She laid down on the mattress and he laid beside her. She snuggled against his chest and breathed in the smell of him. It was so comforting. It felt safe. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she fell asleep.

~Klaus's POV/Narrative~

Klaus left Luna's room shortly after she'd fallen asleep. He had to make sure he was in his room in the morning. He made his way to his room in the dark, passing Jess's. She popped out in a black bra and short shorts. "You were with Luna, weren't you?" she asked. He stopped walking and sighed.

He turned around to face her. She gave him a sympathetic look. "You need to decide what you want more: Luna or your Rebekah" she said.

"I can't choose" he said.

"You already have, Klaus," Jess said. "I'm with you no matter what you decide. But the others…they will kill her and heal your sister no matter you choose." Klaus nodded. "I know." He turned and started to his room. Jess sighed and went back into her room.

Klaus sat on his mattress. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had to make the most difficult decision ever. He could only save one. He thought he'd chosen his sister…but then Luna made him feel so different, so loved, so desired. He didn't know now.

His head said to save his sister. But his heart said to save Luna and protect her with his life. Surely someone else must have a Tri-Star mark somewhere. Why did it have to be Luna? Why now? He groaned and fell back onto his bed.

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Luna woke up alone. Like she'd expected. But part of her thought what she and Klaus shared was real and that he would actually stay with her. But obviously it wasn't real enough for him to stay. She stood and slid on her jacket. Rachel had taken it from Calera's car earlier.

The whole Witch thing was hard to cope with. That and Werewolves. And the fact that she made out with a Vampire. She shook her head at herself, zipped up her jacket, and hurried to the mess hall. The mess hall was a large, open, high-ceiling room with a long table in the middle. It had food and plates set out on it.

Most of the Caves' population was already there. Luna sat to the left of Jess. "Morning sunshine" Jess said, smiling at her. Luna returned the smile, pushing thoughts of Klaus away. She loaded her plate and ate, being interrupted to talk to Jess every few minutes.

If Klaus really cares, she thought, he'll act like it. Then Luna felt a ping in her head and a voice filled her mind. "_That's not it at all_." It was a female voice. Luna looked at Jess. Jess was looking at her with a serious expression. "_It's better if you know the whole story before you judge him_."

"What am I supposed to do, Jess?" Luna asked, quietly. "I'm supposed to die so his sister can live. There isn't much moving room in there."

"There's only one thing to do" Jess said.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"Love him."

**A/N**: Please review! The feedback is always welcome :)


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Deal breaker**

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Jess unwrapped one of Luna's bandages. The cuts it covered were nearly healed. Luna stayed silent, though. And so did Jess. Despite them trying not to, they'd become friends the past few days she'd been healing. After Jess took the bandages off, she sighed and looked at Luna. "Wanna see something creepy?" Jess asked. Luna smiled. "Don't I always?"

Jess led Luna out of the infirmary room and down the hallway to the left. They walked through three hallways, all bending separate ways, until they came to a dead end. It was barely lit, with only a few torches here and there. Most of it was in shadow, but Luna could see a carving in the wall. "What is it?" she asked.

Jess stepped forward and dusted off the carving on the wall. It revealed a cut out square around the carving. Jess pulled at the square and it came loose in her hands. Inside the small opening that remained was an old brown leather book. Jess pulled it out. "This is an ancient spell book that belonged to my mother—the head Witch" she said.

"Why is it in there?" Luna asked.

"Because someone doesn't want anyone to see what's inside," Jess said, handing Luna the book. It felt like it would fall apart if Luna opened it. She slowly peeled away the cover. "This is the original spell book. But there's a copy we've been using. And the copy is abridged."

"Abridged? You mean whoever made the copy took things out?" Luna asked. Jess nodded and flipped the page Luna was looking at. She kept flipping pages until she came upon a page marked, "_Incurable, Cured_". "I looked through this yesterday. And I found something you need to see" Jess said.

Luna read the text aloud, "_If one has fallen ill under undesirable circumstances, only one thing is known to cure all incurable poisons, toxins, and powders. The Tri-Star mark. Black as pitch, as real and as permanent as a tattoo, this mark has multiple bearers. One drop of the Tri-Star's blood will cure the incurable_."

Luna paused. Multiple Bearers. She wasn't the only one after all. But why would someone edit the original to say there was only one? "Who made the copy?" Luna asked. Jess looked grim. "That's the bad part," she said. "Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus's brother and leader of the Caves, was in charge of the task."

"Does Klaus know?" Luna asked.

"Not about the change. But we can only tell him when the three of us are alone, outside the Caves" Jess said.

"So then why don't we?" Luna asked.

"Because we have rules about going outside un-summoned. It's basically disobey and you die around here, thanks to the population problem" Jess said. Scuffling of shoes echoed in the hallway. Jess quickly shoved the book away and put the square back in place. She grabbed Luna's wrist and dragged her into a black shape in the corner.

They were suddenly in Luna's room. Luna gasped and looked behind them, only to find a wall. She turned to Jess. "How'd you do that?" Luna asked.

"I'm a Witch. I can do that" Jess said, tugging at her black feather earing.

"We have to find a way to tell Klaus, before it's too late" Luna said.

~Klaus's POV/Narrative~

Klaus sat in the library, reading every book about Tri-Stars and magic that he could. Rachel, too, looked through books to help him search. Klaus shoved a book into one of the bookcases frustratedly. "There's got to be another way" he said.

"To do what?" Elijah asked, entering the library. Klaus glanced at Rachel, mentally telling her to be quiet. She nodded and continued looking through books. "Well?" Elijah demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you" Klaus said, turning to face his brother.

"This is about that girl you brought back, isn't it?" Elijah asked. "You've grown fond of her." Klaus kept his expression even. "I'm trying to save my sister. I could care less about some human with no significance. You should know me better than that" he replied.

Elijah made a sound of disbelief before turning and leaving the library. After he'd left, Rachel came to Klaus. "He knows you've fallen for Luna," she said. "What are you going to do? If he catches you and her together you'll both be sacrificed for treason."

"You know for sure? He knows?"

"I'm certain of it. His mind isn't hard to open" Rachel replied, with a nod and a shrug.

"Tell Jess to meet me in library after dark" Klaus said. Rachel nodded, turned around, and disappeared in a whoosh of black. Klaus sighed ruefully and left the library. He navigated his way through the tunnels, earning a great distance in between him and the Caves. He came to an opening in the woods.

He cautiously stepped out, into the light. "I was wondering when you'd show up." a woman in black leather pants, brown cloth boots, and a slightly revealing black leather shirt stood behind Klaus. She wore a wolf's head necklace and feather earrings. She had straight black hair and tan skin.

"What troubles you now?" she asked, walking around him. She stopped a few feet in front of him. "You already own me so many favors…and now you've come to ask for my help again."

"Keziah," Klaus said. "This is a serious matter. I don't have time for games."

"Oh, so touchy. Fine. Bore me with your problems" Keziah said.

"You've heard of the Tri-Star?" he asked.

"Yes. In fact, I helped a group of them a few days back. They've since moved on. Somewhere in Kansas I think" she said.

"There's one here, in the Caves," he said. Keziah's eyes widened. "I'm supposed to kill you for her blood, then use it to heal Rebekah."

"And you want to save it, right? Good luck."

"That's where you come in. I need to find a way to get Luna out of the Caves and get her somewhere safe. Then I'll come back and face my punishment" Klaus said.

"She? Oh, I see. You love her, don't you?" Keziah laughed. "I never thought you the type to love Klaus. But, because of this rarity, I will save your 'Luna' and find a place for her in Kansas." Klaus held a sigh of relief. "But," Keziah said, crossing her arms.

She had a look as if she had thought of something. Something bad. "The price isn't coming back and facing your punishment. The price…will be your heart. You'll pay me afterwards of course." Klaus didn't want to agree to this deal. But what other choice did he have? He needed Luna safe.

And this was the only way to do it. He sighed and nodded. They shook hands and Keziah smiled. "I'll let you know tomorrow night what I have planned" she said.

"You have until then" Klaus said, with a nod. She nodded and disappeared into the woods. Klaus took a deep breath and went back into the tunnels.

~Jess's POV/Narrative~

Jess walked into the library. It was three hours after diner in the mess hall with Luna. Rachel had told Jess mid-day that Klaus wanted to meet here, in the library, after dark. It was most likely about Luna. But part of Jess hoped it was about Elijah and his copying of the spell book.

A minute later Klaus walked into the library. Jess turned to face him. "Why did you want to meet me here?" Jess asked. Klaus walked closer, spoke quieter than usual. "I made a deal with Keziah. I can get Luna away from the Caves safely" he said. The breath left Jess's lungs. "Keziah? You know how much she wants your heart, Klaus," then Jess gasped. "You didn't. Tell me you did not agree to give her your heart."

Klaus looked grim. Jess covered her mouth with her hand, her shiny black polish a contrast to her pale face. "I'm sorry, Jess," Klaus said. "You're like a sister to me. But I have to get Luna out. There are other Tri-Stars out there. Keziah will take Luna there, with them, where she belongs."

"Would Luna want this?" Jess asked, feeling betrayed. She felt depressed. A black aurora was visible. Black radiating off her shoulders, head, and body. She felt like crying but she also felt like slapping him. "Somehow I think the answer is no. you have to tell her. You can't leave her in the dark."

Klaus began to protest but she silenced him. "If you love her, Klaus, you will tell her" she said. Klaus turned silently and left. Jess burst into tears. Promising a heart to someone is the worst price to pay. Jess knew from experience, seeing as her mother died the same way.

Jess's mother, Vega, promised Keziah her heart to save Jess when she was a baby. She didn't know what hurt more: losing her to Keziah, or losing Klaus to Keziah.

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Luna sat with her knees pulled to her chin, her arms wound tightly around herself, in front of the fireplace in her room. She watched the fire crackle and snap loudly as it burned through logs. She couldn't stop thinking about how fast she was healing.

As soon as she was healed, she would die. It was a noble death, to die for another. She didn't even know why she'd come to the Caves with Klaus. Klaus. He'd practically ignored her all day. She'd tried to find him and talk to him but she never could. It was too late. For her…for Klaus…for everyone.


	7. Episode 7

**A/N**: Thank you to _totalRandum_ for keeping up with the reviews! It really does help me, and it means a lot :)

**Episode 7: Halcyon**

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Luna sighed as the logs began to burn out. "Luna." The sudden voice startled her. She turned and saw Klaus in her doorway. She quickly stood. "Yes?" she asked. He walked up to her and pressed his lips to her's, cupping her cheeks with his hands. After a second she pulled back and stared at him in confusion.

"I'm getting you out of the Caves" he whispered.

"What?" she asked, stepping back. "Why would you do that? You have to save your sister, Rebekah." He sighed. "I'm meeting with an ally tomorrow to make plans for your escape. In return I'll give her my heart" he said. Her eyes widened. "You'll _what_?"

"It's a small price to pay when you think about it" he said.

"You would do that…to save me? Why?" she asked.

"Because I love you" Klaus said. That surprised her. The air left her lungs. She stepped forward and kissed him, to which he reciprocated. She unbuttoned the shirt Jess had given her and Klaus pulled away slightly. "What are you doing?" he asked. It wasn't really a question. He knew what she was doing, but wondered why.

"If I only have two nights left here," she said, kissing him. "Why not make them memorable?" he pressed his lips to her's and she shook her shirt off her shoulders. It fell the floor behind her. She tugged at his shirt and they parted only long enough to pull it over his head. He laid her back, onto the mattress, and kissed down her neck.

If they were going to do this, he wanted to do it right. It might be the only night they spend together. He slowly pulled off her jeans. Her eyes stared into his, longing for his touch, pleading. He crawled back up to kiss her lips. Adrenaline coursed through both of them, followed by the overwhelming feeling of skin on skin.

They pressed against each other, needing less space in between. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off. The fire continued to go out. Only enough light to see each other's eyes was left. Luna arched her back and Klaus unclasped her bra, tossing it away with the rest of their discarded clothes.

Her underwear and his boxers came next. The rush that came with it all was almost too much for Luna. She felt something wild, something wicked, and it scared her. It was completely dark now. She pulled away, the only sound in the room being their ragged breathing. "What's wrong?" Klaus whispered.

"I, um…you see, I sort of never…um…" she stumbled on the words. She couldn't form the right sentence. But he understood. "You've never had sex before" he realized. She shook her head. "No" she said.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready" he offered.

"No…I want to" she said. Their lips met and then he thrusted into her.

~Jess's POV/Narrative~

Jess paced in her room, her black aurora still visible. Rachel sat on Jess's mattress, watching her sister pace. Jess finally sighed frustratedly and stood rooted to the spot. "This is effing ridiculous!" Jess exclaimed.

"Jess! Language!" Rachel reprimanded. Jess rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's messed up, Rach. We should tell everyone what Elijah did. We might be Witches, but that doesn't mean we wear black hats and ride brooms" Jess said.

"Yeah" Rachel agreed.

"We are not subjected to this ranking crap—and that's what it is, _crap_!" Jess said.

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed, more enthusiastic than before.

"I'm exposing Elijah if it's the last thing I do" Jess said. Rachel went quiet. "You'll die" she said.

"I'm a Witch. And you know what they say about us, right?" Jess said, with a sly smirk. Jess started for the door. "They call us Bitching Witches!" Rachel called. Jess laughed as she left her room. She navigated through the tunnels to the secret hidden spell book. She pulled the square from the wall.

She dug out the spell book and put the square back into place. She then headed back through the tunnels, all the way to the front of the Caves. She exited the Cave entrance, the only light being two torches attached to the outside of the entrance.

The torches are magic, made to keep away those who intend to hurt the Vampires and Witches taking refuge in the Caves. If they don't intend to harm, they are allowed entrance. Jess stood a few feet from the light. It illuminated her black leathers. She opened the spell book and turned the pages.

She stopped at the page entitled, "Hidden, Revealed" in Arabic. She began casting the spell. Suddenly, half-way through the spell, hands ripped the book from her hands. it fell to the ground. And arm wrapped around Jess's abdomen to keep her still, the other twisted around the back of her head to grip her left cheek from the right.

"Sorry it had to be this way. I actually thought you loyal," a harsh, ragged whisper echoed in her ear. Then, after a loud crack, it was all silent.

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Luna and Klaus laid together, wrapped in each other's embrace. She felt a hard twinge in her chest and a heat at her left hip. She quickly scattered to sit up. The feeling was familiar, though she'd never felt it before. Klaus sat up with her, concern etched on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she said, shaking her head with confusion. "I don't…it's this…" she couldn't form sentences. She felt her left hip, heat boiling her fingers. She pulled them away. She moved the blanket to see the area, revealing her Tri-Star mark—it was as red as hot metal.

An image flashed before her eyes. It only lasted a second. Then a second later, another flash, exactly the same: Jess. She was afraid and then…then she felt nothing. "Something's wrong…I have to find Jess" Luna said. She stood and started dressing.

"Why Jess?" Klaus asked, doing the same.

"I don't know. I just do." Luna finished buttoning her black shirt—reminding her of Jess. She hurried from the room, searching the tunnels blind. She felt the wall, one hand on the wall one hand on her mark. It became cooler as she walked.

She kept walking until she saw the glow of the entrance torches. She walked up the mound to the opening and looked outside. Her mark was as cold as ice. She stepped outside. Then she saw a dark form, on the ground, a few feet away. It was girl. On her side, back facing the door.

A lone feather earing draped to touch the girl's shoulder and Luna knew who it was. She made a sound that was somewhere between a scream and a shriek. "Jess!" she screamed. She ran and slid on her knees. She turned Jess over and saw her pale skin.

Her eyes were wide and dark, empty and lifeless. Tears streamed her face. "Jess," she shook Jess's still form. "Jess, please…" Klaus knelt beside Luna and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed against his chest.

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Though there was to trace of the killer, Luna knew she'd gotten too close to exposing the truth about Elijah. Klaus felt red hot anger bubble inside him and fought to keep still. Someone had killed the dearest friend he had—besides Luna. But he also wondered how Luna knew she'd died.

Luna pulled away enough to look up into Klaus's eyes. "It was him," she sobbed. "It was that monster."

"Who?" Klaus asked, eager for a reason to hurt someone. She sobbed a second before gaining enough control of the tears to speak. "It was Elijah, Klaus! He killed Jess, he altered the spell book, and he only wants me dead so he can have my heart!" she stifled out.

"Why would he kill Jess?"

"Because she was going to expose what he'd done," Luna turned to look at Jess. "She wouldn't listen to me. I tried, I'm sorry." Klaus pulled her to his chest. "None of this was your fault, you understand? None of it" he said.

Klaus glanced at Jess's still form and took a wavering breath. If what Luna said was true…than Klaus would have to kill his brother.


	8. Episode 8

**A/N**: I'm bringing in new OC's, FYI. Might be confusing at first, but you'll get it soon :)

**Episode 8: Lone Wolf/Fallen Angel **

***Lone Wolf***

~Adira's POV/Narrative~

Adira sat with her sister, Keziah, and her mother, Vanessa. She sat quietly, hands clasped in her lap. Keziah and Vanessa talked about their day, how many people they killed etc. Vanessa noticed her daughter hadn't eaten anything and frowned. "Is what I've prepared not to your liking, Adira?" she asked.

Adira stayed quiet. "You know," Vanessa said. "When someone asks you a question, you're supposed to answer."

"Sorry, mother," Adira said, forcing her tone higher than a whisper. "I'm just not feeling up to it tonight." Keziah hummed disapprovingly but kept head face down cast on her plate. "May I be excused?" Adira asked.

"You may" Vanessa nodded coldly. Adira quickly stood and hurried to her room, through the tunnels a short walk. She stopped at her doorway and let out a breath she'd been holding. She stepped into her bedroom and closed the loose-fitting wooden door. She turned and eyed the dark form, slumped against the wall in the corner.

She sat beside the form and rested a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head, eyes heavy, and smiled at Adira. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well," he readjusted with a wince. "I still feel like I got hit by a truck." Adira laughed. "Yes, well, when you lose half your blood you tend to feel that way" she said. She swiveled and sat against the wall next to him. "Bad day?" he asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you look pissed" he said, with a chuckle.

"It's just my mother, again. No matter how hard I try I'm never good enough. Same with Keziah" Adira said. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple.

"One day you won't have to put up with them anymore. We'll escape the tunnels and start over together somewhere. I promise you, I will free you from this prison that is your home," he said. "I promise."

~Luna's POV/Narrative~

Luna and Klaus stood just outside the secret Cave entrance. The sun had just gone down. Keziah, the infamous deal maker, was supposed to meet them to discuss the plan of how to get Luna out. Luna couldn't stop seeing Jess's dead form in her head.

She tried thinking of other things but it was no use. Finally, Keziah stepped out from behind a tree several feet from them. She eyed Luna as she walked to stand closer. "So this is the infamous Tri-Star," she said, standing a few feet from them. "My name is Keziah, head deal maker of the Ukondi Pack."

"So I've heard" Luna said.

"The plan is simple. In two days-"

"Two days?" Klaus questioned.

"In _two days_," Keziah said, over pronunciation the last two words. "There will be a truck waiting. Luna will meet me here at moon rise and I will take her there. The truck will take her to the Tri-Stars in Kansas. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Luna said, crossing her arms. "How do I know you'll take me to the Tri-Stars? You could be driving me to my death for all I know."

"I will take you to your people" Keziah said.

"Klaus may trust you, but I don't. I need assurance, proof, something that shows me you're for real" Luna said. Keziah smiled without teeth. "Fine," she stepped forward. She pulled her wolf necklace off and put it around Luna's neck. "Send this back to me once you've arrived at your destination."

Luna still didn't trust Keziah, but nodded. Keziah nodded, turned, and disappeared into the trees. Klaus and Luna were quiet a minute. Luna thought about what she was leaving—who she was leaving. She needed to make a new deal. Klaus turned to leave. "We should go back. They'll come looking for us if they suspect something" he said.

"I'm going to stay here a minute. I'll meet you inside" she said. He hesitated but nodded. He disappeared into the Caves, leaving her alone in the forest. She sat and crossed her legs Indian style. She put one hand on each knee and took a deep breath.

She sat quietly and focused on an empty, black screen in front of her closed eyes. She sat there for a long time. It seemed like minutes but when she opened her eyes it was morning. She heard a loud snap and her eyes shot up. They landed on the desperate eyes of a woman.

She wore black leathers, as most of the people here did, and a black cloak rested on her shoulders. She had caramel hair and a wolf necklace. Luna jumped to her feet. The woman held up her hands in peace. "Please," she said, her voice a desperate whisper. "I mean no harm."

"Wolves always mean harm, that I know" Luna said.

"I'm here on behalf of Keziah." As soon as the woman said that Luna slightly relaxed. "What does she want?" she asked.

"The deal has changed. You will escape, as before. But three more passengers will accompany you—one being Klaus" the woman said.

"W-who are you?" Luna asked.

"Adira, Keziah's sister. Speak no more of this deal with her. You will meet your passengers here. Not her." the woman put up her hood then disappeared into the forest.

~Adira's POV/Narrative~

Adira looked at herself in the cracked bathroom mirror. She'd broken it a week ago. Now she saw her reflection in multiple forms. She thought of what she'd done. She'd lied to the Tri-Star girl. She wasn't there on behalf of Keziah. She was there for her own escape.

She looked over her shoulder, at the dark form slumped against the wall. _Gabriel_, she thought, _what have I done?_ She looked back at herself in the mirror. She looked down at her protruding stomach. She wondered if she'd live long enough to see her baby.

***Fallen Angel***

~Duel POV/Narrative~

Luna hurried behind Klaus as he marched down the hallway toward the library. "This is a bad idea," she said, trying to keep pace with him. "We can't expose him yet."

"Who said anything about explosion him?" Klaus asked. He pushed open the door to the library and all talk stopped. He stood just inside the door, Luna behind him and to the side. A group of Vampires stared at him with confusion. Elijah, in the middle of the group, stepped forward. "Brother? What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

Klaus marched forward and connected his fist with Elijah's jaw. Elijah stumbled backward. Gasps and murmurs spread through the group. Everyone backed away, leaving Klaus and Elijah alone in the center of the room. Elijah wiped blood from his lip with his tongue and stared down Klaus.

Luna stayed quiet by the door, not wanting to make things worse. "Well," Elijah said. "I expected this. But not from you, Klaus."

"And I wouldn't have. But that was before you murdered Jess" Klaus said, angrily. More gasps and murmurs spread. Elijah looked around at his subjects in slight panic. He then stared at Klaus. "You think I killed her?" he said, almost chuckling.

"Don't lie to me!" Klaus shouted.

"Brother, I'm not lying" Elijah said. Then Klaus lost all self-control he had maintained. He lunged at Elijah, fists flailing, and A few members of the group grabbed him to hold him back. He broke free from them and punched them before lunging at his brother again.

Elijah engaged in the fight this time, punching back like a professional. Luna didn't know what to do. She stood by watching in complete horror. Elijah threw Klaus to the ground and turned to face Luna. He grabbed her—one arm holding her arms to her body, the other holding her head slightly tilted.

Klaus stood and saw the familiar position. "Don't you dare-"

"You stay here, or I kill her. Don't tempt me, Klaus," Elijah said, backing out of the library with Luna. He backed completely out of the library and Klaus screamed in frustration. Rachel appeared beside him from her whoosh of black. "He's in the common room. You have to hurry" she said.

Klaus sprinted out of the library. He hurried down the tunnels to the common room—a large, wide open room with high ceilings. As soon as he entered, Elijah tensed his grip on Luna. An altar for sacrifices behind him, he slightly turned her as he taunting Klaus with the threat of her death.

"Let her go, Elijah!" Klaus said.

"And let you not only destroy me but let our sister die?" Elijah said. Luna would speak up and say something but Elijah's hand was conveniently placed across her mouth. "There's another way, Elijah. She isn't the only Tri-Star" Klaus said.

"Oh no," he said. "She is the only one of her kind. You see, there are different tribes of Tri-Star—twelve to be exact. She's the last of the rarest tribe. She will not only cure Rebekah, but her heart will cure the rest of the Caves."

"I'm telling you on last time. Let her go" Klaus said.

"You were foolish enough to fall for this human, so now I must do the dirty work? Fine." Elijah pulled a pocket knife from his pants pocket and opened the blade. He held it to Luna's neck. "Stop, Elijah!" Klaus demanded. Elijah didn't listen. But instead of slicing her throat, he shoved the knife deep into Luna's abdomen.


End file.
